wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Scenario 7
came from]] Game play is on Hard Difficulty - Ver 1.9.7 Total move = 31 Starting gold = 200 + 223 Carry Forward = 423 (My own gameplay) Objective = Defeat Kojun Herolm Defeat = Konrad/Delfador/Kalenz either one dies or turns run out. Early Finished Bonus = 22 Gold per turn & 40% gold carry forward. Delfador & Kalenz advised Konrad to go obtained the Spectra of Fire at Knalga the home of the Dwarve, on the way Konrad need to pass through a major trade route called Crossroad, and here Konrad need to defeat the Orcs that station at the site who was guarding the route. Basically here did not has much tactic to be use even in hard difficulty, as both of the enemy leaders are only having 4 slots each to do their recruits and all of the units being recruits are just level 1 units, which Konrad by now should have plenty of level 2 or 3 units to fight them off. The enemy leader to the South, is a level 2 Orcish Warrior (a secondary enemy leader, who need not need to kill) who normally recruits Orcish Grunt, Wolf Rider & Troll Whelp as major units with some Orcish Archer whereas the East enemy leader (Objective enemy leader) is a level 3 Orcish Warlord who is also recruiting all level 1 units and majority units he will be recruiting is Orcish Archer then some Wolf Rider & Troll Whelp & very less he will recruits any Orcish Grunt in my game play. Both enemies leader will recruits about 3 round of units plus 1 or 2 extra for the 4th recruits hence is about 15 to 18 enemies unit will be recruits by each leader in the whole scanario. Since the enemies has only 4 units each time being recruits, you can expect a minimal fight againts your armies of about 8 to 9 each route (South & East) of which, you are advised to move in a groups of 2 (one to the South and another to the East). Hence, the only tactic is keep going toward the enemies 2 keep slowly, as you have 31 move in this scenario. But you need to expecting more enemies will going to engaged Konrad path no matter you decided move Konrad to either to the South or to the East groups. And when you feel like the enemies are starting to lossen up their offence then it is time for you to send in some fast unit to captured the villages for extra income. Do not worry about the time limit as even I going slow in this scenario, I still manage to ended in 21 moves, having 10 move early, hence getting extra 10 x 22 golds = 220 golds as early bonus + 205 remaining golds making a total of 425 golds for 40% carry forward (i.e. about 170 golds). On the way over the mountain area, you will encounter some hidden enemies, which is good to use as XP gain. Though I have hear that some player advised to use the pre-set route, and that is going to the middle of the map until you reach the sign-post then seperate your units on that spot, one to the South another to the East to prevent the ambushed units within the mountain. But for me going into the mountain will enhance my units benefits on it XP gained. You can encounter ambushed from units like Orcish Assassin, Orcish Grunt, Orcish Archer and Goblin Spearman for me I have successfully located about 23 stealth enemies within the rocky mountain, before I move into the last killed for the East enemy leader. Hint : In these scenario you will be given 2 more Elvish Loyal units. When you move your unit to the South of your keep to captured a village a Elvish Fighter namely Loflar will join you and when you move your units to the village to East of your keep another Elvish Archer namely Niodien will join you and both will also warned you about the danger within the hill. Hope the above help your way for the Hard Difficulty. Back to Heir to the Throne --Balcon28 07:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC)